In Time
by SultanaV
Summary: When she struggled to get up, she realizes how weak she has become. After a few tries she was able to stand up by supporting herself on the well. "What's wrong with me? Why am I so weak?" Rin is running out of time.


It's not the first time she would walk through Inuyasha's forest by her lonesome. There are some days when Rin needs to escape the hustle and bustle of the human village she has grown accustomed to. It has been nearly ten years since she was left here by her Lord Sesshomaru. And almost a year since she has last seen him.

 _Where could he possibly be?_

Rin stops by a small gurgling creek coming down from the mountains. Water clearly snow-fed. She looks into the water and sees the distorted image of herself. Distorted both by the movement of the water, and the reflection she distinguishes as herself. What she sees staring back at her is a face with noticeably large bags and dull brown eyes. A face that has been suffering from lack of sleep for a couple of days now.

The exhausted figure continues on her trek through the forest. It was moments like this when she reflects back on her time in the village. _It was nice enough, I guess._ She can't deny that she has learned a lot about the way humans live. It is what Lady Kaede wished of her. On the other hand, there were times when living with the village people were difficult. Even though the village is currently under the protection of a hanyou and has been for many years doesn't mean all the villagers have warmed up to the idea of demons.

There are a few not accepting of a child who is under the protection of the Demon Lord of the West. Some made subtle ways of showing her what they think of her. Mothers and fathers wouldn't let their children play with her. While tending to the fields, others would ignore her existence completely. There were often whispers of Rin, when they thought she couldn't hear them. When in need of a midwife, many would request Lady Kagome instead of Rin. Even though Rin has had longer training.

There have also been times when there were not so subtle ways of displaying their aversion of Rin.

 _"Oh look who comes our way! If it isn't the Demon's Whore herself."_

 _"Children, don't go near her. You don't want to be infected by the little whore."_

Even as child, men and women would address her a whore when Lady Kaede or anyone else that marginally cared about Rin were not around. One time, the abuse was more than verbal. She distinctly remembers a time when she was nine years old.

 _Rin was out collecting medicinal herbs for Lady Kaede. She has been look for a particular one for a while now. "Finally, I found it!" On her way back to the village, a group of four children ambushed her. The parents of the children were the usual culprits of the verbal abuse Rin receives. The children were influenced by their parents prejudice and believed to be doing the village a favor in harming her._

 _Each child had a handful of rocks and hid behind trees until Rin came into view. Once she did, they jumped out from the forests and threw rocks at her. "My mom says you are nothing but a demon's whore!" The children ran away once they used all of their rocks. Rin was left bruised. She told no one in fear of the brutality of the villagers._

Every time Lord Sesshomaru visited he would always ask the same question, "How are you faring, Rin?" And every time Rin would answer with the same response, "Very well, my Lord!" Then he would leave a gift and be off. He doesn't need to know about the way she is treated sometimes. He was the one who promised her that she may one day make the choice to return with him. She has just been biding her time. The abuse she receives will be long forgotten once Rin returns to Lord Sesshomaru's side.

 _I'm starting to think that I will never be able to give him my choice_

By now, Rin has happened upon the Bone-eater's Well. A well that was used many times by her friends, Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha. A well that now stands desolate, much like Rin herself. Lady Kaede finally gave into her old age after living a full life. Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha have been busy with their growing family much like Lady Sango and Lord Miroku. Her closest friend, Kohaku also hasn't been around due to his infamy as a Demon Slayer. Add this to the pain of feeling abandoned by Lord Sesshomaru, Rin is alone.

Rin leans with her back against the old well and watches the clouds streak across the sky. _This is the most rest I have had in days._ Being surrounded by the peaceful meadow soothes Rin's troubled mind into a light rest. A strong wind pulls Rin away from her sleep. Yawning and stretching, she looks up and sees a small orb flying away from her into the sky. _Wonder what that could be?_ Then, she notices the sky is darkening signifying the end of her break. _I'll need to return to the village before it gets too dark. Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha will worry._

Rin uses her right arm on the well to hoist herself up. When she struggled to get up, she realizes how weak she has become because of her exhaustion. After a few tries she was able to stand up by supporting herself on the well. _What's wrong with me?_ _Why am I so weak?_ When she is finally able to balance of her own two feet, she sets off to return to the village. As soon as she takes a step a strong coughing fit engulfs her body, bringing her back down to the ground. She coughs violently into her hand. The sound of hacking and phlegm piercing the silent meadow.

After a while of coughing, Rin is down to just wheezing. Eventually, her body calmed. The sun is quickly setting behind the mountains. Rin looks down when she feels something wet on her hand. She figures it was some phlegm that she coughed up, but to her horror it was blood. Bright red like the sunset before her.

 _On no! Not again!_


End file.
